Billy Tiamat
"(B) Oh, good! You brought the entire crew! (K) Billy... *sigh* Why must you be so... arrogent? (B) I'm not arrogent, Kevin. I'm confident. There's a difference."~ Billy Tiamat - Talking to Kevin before Kevin's first battle with Billy. "A noble mercenary that cares more about his mission than payment. Billy refuses to take a mission that is too inhumane in his eyes." ~ '''Excerpt about Billy Tiamat'. ''Biography "Believe me, i'd love to settle things right here and now, but... Your friend asked me to keep you alive." ~ Billy Tiamat - talking with Aeron in Ch. 5. A kind mercenary, Billy has taken a shine to his latest contractor, Ruby. Normally, it is unfitting of a mercenary to have emotional attachment to his or her's contractor (going as far as to doing jobs for free.) but Billy decided that he wasn't normal, being the second last of his draconic bloodline, and figured he could screw over some of the rules. Some. Appearence "I always look my finest when i'm dealing with my clients." "I'm not your client, though." "Doesn't mean i'm not going to dress to impress." ~ Billy Tiamat - talking with Ruby in a memory flashback. Billy has medium length blue hair, which he keeps a bit of in a lengthy ponytail, and usually wears heavy, dark blue (Almost Azure colored) armor. He wears a deep blue~Black cloak on his right shoulder, Billy always has his pistol in it's holster at his side, in case of emergencies. Abilities Fatal Bursts Dragon Burst - Billy slams the butt of his pistol into his foes stomach, and then smashes them into the air with an upward swing from his lance. He then takes aim with the pistol, and fires a single bullet, which explodes as if it was a bomb. Rending Night Fang - Billy rapidly slashes up and down with his lance, and finishes by impaling them while they're in the air after the 6th knockup. Mercenary's Pride - Billy flies into the air, and hurls his spear in the middle of the allied party. He then clenches his fist and dives in, as water surrounds his wings, and creates an ice-like scythe on them. He flies through the allied party, and inflicts massive Ice-based damage. Ignores Defenses. Quotes Forgotten Testament IV Quotes "Heaven or Hell, I am ready to face the coming storm." ~ Beginning Battle "Nothing is impossible for a team like ours." ~ Beginning Battle "Why must you attempt to make your suffering last longer?" ~ Beginning Battle, Status Ailment/Low HP. "This will be intriguing..." ~ Boss Battle Intro "Freedom is a trivial thing, for to be free is to know death." ~ Upon defeat. "Can your combined might match ours?!" ~ Boss Battle Intro, party vs. Billy/Ruby. "In the end, we are all pawns of Ruby's. Our game is naught one against each other, but one against time. But does it matter? Soon, this world will be obliterated, devoid of human life, for the sake of her father's rebirth." ~ Before third Billy battle. "Deep within, we're all the same. We all want equality and to protect the things that we care for. We just have different way of going about these deeds... And by that, I bear no malice towards you all as fellow warriors. So draw your weapons! Let us test each other's determination and resolve!" ~ Billy Tiamat, at Gemrock Castle - Final Battle. Forgotten Testament: Zero Quotes "En Guarde, noble warrior!" ~ Beginning Battle "There is too much at stake for me to lose. I'm sorry." ~ Beginning Battle "I will not run away with my tail between my legs!" ~ Beginning battle, vs. higher level (5+) opponent. "Health is of no importance at this point..." ~ Beginning battle, Low HP "I will not laugh, nor mention this, if you run now." ~ Beginning Battle, vs. Lower level (5-) opponent. Forgotten Testament I "Your light is impressive, but can it withstand the oncoming darkness?" ~ Vs. Luminous "Your looks will not decieve me, blood-thirsty witch." ~ Vs. Oscuridad Nuova Forgotten Testament II "Twin bo-staves... I considered that too at one point. I would be proud to spar with you." ~ Vs. Raven "Your very similar to Kevin. Reckless, yet mature. Young, yet experenced." ~ Vs. Aki "You seek to throw the world into more chaos, Raynor?!" ~ Vs. Raynor "Lance vs. Spear. Interesting battle we might have." ~ Vs. Alex Forgotten Testament III "Relying on yourself and yourself alone is the quickest way to get you killed." ~ Vs. Marte "Scumbags like you deserve to be burned to ashes." ~ Vs. Ailesh Forgotten Testament IV "I've long awaited the day I could put you in your place." ~ Vs. Aeron "Leave now, kid. I will turn a blind eye if you do..." ~ Vs. Tobilas, Sentimental intro. "Your Darkness against mine. Prove to me your capable of defeating Chrono, young magician!" ~ Vs. Tobilas "I'm looking quite handsome today." ~ Vs. Billy "I had hoped you wouldn't oppose me, but I guess this is fate... Ruby..." ~ Vs. Ruby, Sentimental Intro. "I'm ready. Let's spar!" ~ Vs. Ruby "Captain... I can look away this once, if you leave immidately. Please!" ~ Vs. Kevin, Sentimental Intro. "One for the record books, let's go, Kevin!" ~ Vs. Kevin. Forgotten Testament V "At the end of the day, who's there to watch your back? Who's there to watch nuit's?" ~ Vs. Claire "If you would just step away from Arathion and think for yourself, you would be so much better." ~ Vs. Nuit "I'm sorry, it seems your mindless killing machine seems to have a mind now. Who could have done that?" ~ Vs. Arathion beating FT Zero - IV's Story and V's story. "Are you of any use to us villains? Or are you just here to be a nuisance?" ~ Vs. Arathion Forgotten Testament VI "Get some real skills, you excuse of an assassin, before I cut you down where you stand." ~ Vs. Jette, story intro. "You think your better than a god? Does your arrogance know no bounds?" ~ Vs. Jette, normally. "I don't see why you associate yourself with such filth." ~ Vs. Olivia "You have it the worst out of everyone. I feel bad for you." ~ Vs. Credo Forgotten Testament VII "At long last! My rival in lance techniques is here!" ~ Vs. Randall "Take good care of Randall for me, alright? He's the type that needs someone watching over him." ~ Vs. Ria "Amazons are nothing more than female mercenaries without regards to morality or rules." ~ Vs. Francis "God of the Underworld. Cool." ~ Vs. Hades Forgotten Testament VIII "Truly, you will only bring destruction to yourself and your world at this rate." ~ Vs. Erde "Why can't you or Erde sit still for a few moments?" ~ Vs. Yukari "Just leave my sight before I actually draw your blood." ~ Vs. Maritan " "Unknown Energy"? Better than Time Travelling." ~ Vs. Ztriker Forgotten Testament IX "A fellow gunner. I like it." ~ Vs. Lune "If your pistol jams in battle, your dead." ~ Vs. Roland "Why am I stuck on the team of psychotics?" ~ Vs. Mordecai Forgotten Testament X "Unamres... Noble warrior, can you withstand a torrent of bullets?" ~ Vs. Unamres Forgotten Testament: Zero "So the world gives birth to a new warrior. May your battles always be exciting." ~ Vs. Custom Character "So it seems that this too is part of Destiny's course." ~ Vs. Chrono ﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament IV Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Villains Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Villains